


I Still Remember [polish ver]

by xMadi



Series: Never Stop Dreaming - Collection [PL] [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien death, Angst, Chat Noir death, Chat death, Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność, Dlaczego to napisałam, F/M, First Miraculous Ladybug fanfick fbh ;-;, I'm Sorry, Mourning, Pierwszy Fanfick Miraculous i musiał byc to angst, Why Did I Write This?, kill me, przepraszam, read on your own risk, say what u want, smutek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMadi/pseuds/xMadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jest początek i koniec.<br/>Wszystko się zaczyna, czasem tylko po to,<br/>aby później nawiedzać nas w naszych wspomnieniach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Remember [polish ver]

**Author's Note:**

> Kiedyś napisałam to dla siebie, później przerobiłam na Rivetrę z snk. Aktualnie prezentuję kolejną wersję tego opowiadania - tym razem w świecie Miraculous Ladybug. Enjoy!
> 
> Really sorry for language! I wanted to translate that work (still trying) but I don't have enough time. Maybe in near future some of you could read this in English :)

          Pamiętam, jak niedawno jeszcze staliśmy razem nad śpiącym spokojnie miastem. Nad cichym lasem, czy brzegiem czystego strumienia… Jak wiatr kołysał drzewa, liście tańczyły w powietrzu. Tylko cisza wokół nas obserwowała wszystko, zapamiętywała każdy szczegół. Nie było tylu ciemnych dni, jak jest teraz. Teraz... teraz jest inaczej. Ta bryza nie sprawia, że ląduję w twoich ramionach. Liście nie unoszą się w górze. Dawno spadły i umierają po trochu, jak ja. Ta cisza jest inna. Mroczna. Smutna. Samotna.

          Nawet nie umiem powiedzieć ile czasu spędziłam, wpatrując się w pustą ścianę, próbując zrozumieć.. dowiedzieć się dlaczego. Co było nie tak, jak powinniśmy postąpić.

           Wspomnienia ranią gorzej niż ostrza. I chociaż nie chcę, sama wciąż zadaję sobie ból. Nasi przyjaciele próbują pomóc. Mówią, że to mnie zniszczy, że powinnam zapomnieć. Ale ja wolę umrzeć, niż zapomnieć, wiesz? Zniknąć, jak ty.

            Pamiętasz jak biegaliśmy nocą po znajomych nam ulicach? Jak każdy kamień, każdy zakręt, drzewa odkrywaliśmy na nowo? Kiedy pojawiały się mroczne cienie, chroniłeś mnie przed strachem, pokazując ich piękno. Piękno ukryte głęboko pod ciemną powierzchnią. Lecz ten mrok jest inny. Kamienie obce, drzewa w parkach głuche, nieprzyjazne. Zakręty zdradliwe. Zdają się z nas drwić. Cieszyć się smutkiem.

            Chwile, kiedy odwracając się za siebie, widziałam twoją twarz i mogłam się na tobie oprzeć. Zawsze tam byłeś. Uśmiechnięty, z roziskrzonymi, zielonymi oczami. Tuż za mną, obserwując wszystko uważnie, spoglądając czule. Dlaczego kiedy szukam cię za plecami, nigdy nie podajesz mi swojej ręki? Dlaczego już nie słyszę twojego głosu? Twoich głupich żartów i ciętych ripost? Czuję twoją obecność, ale ciebie już nie ma obok mnie. Czy to też tylko wspomnienia?

           Pamięć o tobie to jedyne co mi zostało. I wszystko co mnie trawi od środka. Trzyma przy życiu i zabija. Jak mogło do tego dojść? Jak mogliśmy popełnić tyle błędów?

           Czasem myślę, że… nie powinniśmy zbliżać się do siebie w tym okrutnym świecie.

           Inni nie pamiętają, jak rozmawiał z nami ogień, kiedy siedzieliśmy sami przy kominku. Ciepło otulało nas swoim dużym płaszczem, nie przepuszczając choćby promyka zimna. Dywan dbał, byśmy mogli położyć się na nim i nie musieli narzekać na twardość podłogi, kiedy opowiadaliśmy sobie najróżniejsze historie. Powiastki, które przynosił nam wiatr i szeptały drzewa. Które ciemne ulice miasta malowały w naszych myślach i wspomnień. Ptaki śpiewały poranne pieśni o szczęściu, smutku. O życiu. Teraz wiem. ty je rozumiałeś, a ja zbyt późno je zrozumiałam.

            Brak mi ciepła ognia, którego tu nie ma, miękkich dywanów, gdzie moglibyśmy się położyć. Ptaki tutaj nie mówią pięknym językiem, tylko skrzeczą, szydząc z nieszczęścia i cierpienia innych. A przecież nigdzie się nie przeniosłam. To ty odszedłeś.

            I wiem, że tylko ty jesteś w stanie zrozumieć co mówię. I wiem, że już mi nie odpowiesz.

            Nie potrafię pogodzić się z rzeczywistością. Że nie będziesz mi już mówił godzinami opowieści, jakie układało twoje serce. Opowieści, które tylko ja miałam prawo usłyszeć. Jakie śpiewała z ptakami twoja dusza.

          Już nigdy nie zobaczę twojego ciepłego uśmiechu. Tylko ogień pozostanie jedynym, który zna nasze sekrety.

          Podobno życie ma toczyć się dalej, walka trwać. Ale jak ja mam teraz żyć samotnie? Wołałam cię. Tak długo cię wołałam. Nie odpowiedziałeś. Nigdy nie usłyszałam twojego głosu. Nie otworzyłeś oczu. Myślałam, że nie mam już łez, ale kiedy tu stanęłam, wróciły. I teraz już wiem, że muszę zaprzyjaźnić się na nowo z tymi uczuciami. Z tą pustką i stratą. Najgorsze jest to, że dopiero teraz to rozumiem.. że dopiero teraz wiem, co straciłam i czego nie zrobiłam.

           Tak długo byliśmy obok siebie. Jednak ja szłam z zasłoniętymi oczami, a ty prowadziłeś mnie przez życie bezpieczną drogą. I nigdy nie dojrzałam głębi twoich oczu, jak tego dnia, gdy spoglądałam w twoją duszę ostatni raz.

            I dopiero wtedy odkryłam, że tak naprawdę byłam twoim sercem, duszą i światem.

            I po raz pierwszy ujrzałam prawdę swoich oczu.

            Tego dnia zyskałam wszystko i straciłam wszystko.

            Dzisiaj pada deszcz. Chyba już od jakiegoś czasu. Prawie jak w dniu, kiedy się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. A ja stoję przed ciężką, marmurową płytą, rozjaśnianą blaskiem ognia. I czuję jak ziemia pode mną umiera, bo życie w niej umarło. Ciebie już tutaj nie ma.

            Teraz już wiem, że chcę cię zapamiętać. Że nigdy nie zapomnę.

            Zapomniałam w życiu jednej ważnej rzeczy.

            Jak powiedzieć „kocham” ukochanej osobie.


End file.
